


I’ll never let you go (again)

by majesticduxk



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Barebacking, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Bottom!Kise, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Kise Ryouta-centric, Kise-centric, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild Comeplay, Model Kise, Possessiveness, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, basketball playet Aomine, crying!kise, dominant!Aomine, dub con, possessive! Aomine, romantacised dubcon, submissive Kise Ryouta, submissive!Kise, top!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Kise hasn’t seen Aomine since highschool and that fateful day when he tried to confess. The subsequent rejection – while humiliating - wasn’t the end of the world, which was absolutely why Kise left the country and spent the next five years avoiding Aomine. He moved on and if he occasionally thought of his first love, that was fine. Fine until he was at a party and Aomine was there. Now the past is back, and this time it’s taking Kise along for the ride.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya (background), Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995232
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	I’ll never let you go (again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/gifts).



> a/n: So. It’s my friend Mock’s birthday today. And I was trying to get a chapter of Tardies done, but my life is marking and this came quicker. Mock, my love, I know that this isn’t your chosen fandom, but you do like spanking, so please let this be a small gift for you <3
> 
> For everyone else: I wrote this for Mock. Spanking, d/s, grey consent, romantacised dub con, cyring boys. If you have any issues, step away, and step away now.
> 
> Also: I KNOW I AM TENSE JUMPING and I am sorry. I’ve read through this too many times, and it’s just how it is. Gomen, gomen.

**Act 1: The Fated Re-Meeting**  


Kise had moved on. He had moved on. Some might think it was dramatic to flee the country when your crush – no, your _love_ \- rejected you. But no one had ever accused Kise of not being dramatic. He had offered Aomine his heart on a platter, and what had Aomine done? Carved it up and fed it to the dogs. 

That had been five years ago. It had been a long time since Kise saw Aomine and he was totally over him. Completely, totally and utterly.

So why exactly did it felt like no time had passed at all? That Aomine was still his sun and moon? Why exactly did Kise take one look at Aomine and want him to love him back, at least just a little. Kise wasn’t some damn child! He was over Aomine, and he was _not_ in love. Even if he was (which he wasn’t), Kise was never going to put himself in that position again. So the moment he spotted Aomine across the crowded room, he turned on his heel and headed off in the exact opposite direction, hoping to get as far away as he could. For the first time in his life he was thankful that these things were held in huge and ostentatious buildings. Surely there were lots of Aomine free spaces he could escape to? 

Sticking a smile on his face, Kise covered his swirling thoughts. Why was Aomine even here? Were NBA stars really so high profile they came A-lister parties? Not that Kise was an A-lister. He still wasn’t sure how he got the invitation, and although he had misgivings his manager had enthusiastically pushed him into attending. _A great opportunity_ , she said. New connections, new projects, new adventures. 

Maybe Kise just wasn’t adventurous anymore. He’d turned tail and run as quickly as socially permissible through a crowded party. Embarrassing really, but Kise was a master at dealing with embarrassment, and charmed his way through the swarm of bodies, avoiding a seeking hand there, laughingly flirting with a drunk producer there, and ultimately, he was successful in finding his way to a balcony which was as far away from Aomine as he could possibly get. 

Sliding the door shut, Kise leaned against it for a moment, closing his eyes and just appreciating the fresh air. It was a little chilly, but he welcomed it. It helped to clear his head, and for the first time since he saw Aomine, he could actually breath. Walking forward, Kise leant on the railing and looked out across the perfectly manicured gardens. 

So what do now? There was only one possible answer: escape. He had to get out of there. If just _seeing_ Aomine could send him down this panic spiral, there was no way in hell he was going to actually talk to him. Even after all this time, he wasn’t ready to face Aomine. When could he go? Could he leave the party yet? Would anyone miss him? He’d met the host, done the rounds, and he really didn’t know anyone else. 

(Yes you do, his traitorous mind informed him. Only the most amazing person you ever met is here). 

Right, so since he didn’t know anyone, no one would notice if he disappeared. And if they did, hopefully they would just assumed he’d found a willing partner and gone off with them. Yes. That could work well. 

Taking a deep breath he stood up straight and turned around only to walk straight into a warm and hard chest. 

“Excuse me, I-“

“I don’t excuse you.” Rich tones curled around his heart, and the chest moved forward until Kise was backed against the balustrade. Before he could duck out and around, Aomine moved forward, his legs framing Kise’s his arms coming down on either side of his hips. Fuck. Kise was trapped.

“You’re way too close, Aominecchi,” Kise whispered. 

“You ran away, Ryouta.”

Oh god. The sound of his name on Aomine’s lips was everything and too much. Kise was made of sterner stuff though. At least, he was until he looked up and Aomine was staring at him, eyes full of possessive hunger. 

“You saw me, and you ran away. And after I came all this way to see you. That doesn’t make me happy, Ryouta.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kise snapped. “We haven’t spoken in five years, Aominecchi. I didn’t even know you were here, and if I had I wouldn’t have come! We aren’t the friends we were. I don’t know if we’re even friends!” Shaking his head, Kise looked away. “Actually, that’s a lie. We _aren’t_ friends. I don’t know why you wanted to catch up, but there are better, more reasonable ways to do it. So, let me go, and then tomorrow make an appointment with my manager!”

It should have been enough to get him to move. When he didn’t, Kise pushed at his chest, but he just leaned in, his crotch now pushing against Kise’s. And he was hard. Once again shocked, Kise looked up. Aomine’s look still had that hungry look in his eyes. 

“I don’t like it when you run from me, Ryouta. You aren’t going to do it again.”

Laughing in Aomine’s face, he plastered on his fakest grin. “Run away? I’m not running away, Aomine. I have places to be. This party is only the first on my list – I’m a veritable party boy with a full night ahead of me. And _wonderful_ as it’s been to see you I have to-“

“Talk to me. We have a lot to discuss and this isn’t the place.”

For a moment, Kise wanted to stamp his foot and just shove Aomine out of the way. Not that it would work. While he hadn’t used his full strength to push Aomine away before, he’d used enough to know that currently he was no match. Even though Kise didn’t think he’d lost condition, Aomine had gained it. He was bigger and stronger and if push came to shove, Kise would be the one pushed and shoved every time. 

But. 

He really didn’t want to talk to Aomine. Seeing him had already stirred up enough of the past. A past he was totally over, he chanted at himself.

“I don’t want to.” And yes. That was a pout. He had a pout on his face and a pout in his voice. 

Aomine, the bastard just laughed at him, and then leaned down and kissed him like he already owned Kise’s mouth. He licked his way in and drank down Kise’s muffled squeaks. When Kise nipped at his lip, hoping to shock him into letting go, he bit back, using one hand to pull Kise’s head back so Aomine could sink deeper into the kiss, the other hand gripped his waist and pulled them closer together, their erections now rubbing against each other. 

Shit! When exactly did Kise get hard? Not that he had time to think about it. Kise was awash in sensation, and when Aomine finally pulled back, he admired Kise’s lust blown expression, his pink and swollen lips, and the way his throat moved as he swallowed. 

“You’re coming with me, Kise. There’s a lot you need to understand.”

Swallowing, Kise allowed himself to be ushered out of the party and into Aomine’s awaiting car. To his eternal shame, he didn’t put up another word of argument. 

~o~

“Well then, talk.”

The drive had given him time to calm down and get his thought processes back on track. When they parked, Aomine somehow made it out and to Kise’s side of the car, opening the door and pulling him to his feet. Then, with a proprietorial arm wrapped around Kise’s waist, he ushered him into the lift, and they were soon through Aomine’s front door. Aomine’s apartment was nice. It was a big space, he idly noticed, as he strode away, putting as much distance between him and the predator at the door. 

“Where do you want me to start,” Aomine asked lazily. He was leaning against the door, hands in pockets looking for all intents and purposes like a panther, all narrowed eyes, long lean lines and strength. It made his head spin, and Kise didn’t blame himself at all. Aomine was dangerous. 

“I don’t think so, Aomine,” Kise spun, hands on hips. “I don’t have anything to say to you. You’re the one who wanted to talk, so talk. The sooner you’re done, the sooner I can leave.”

Aomine just smiled. “You’ve grown up so pretty, Ryouta. Just like I knew you would. You’ve matured into a beautiful man.”

Kise couldn’t help but be offended. He’d worked so hard to cultivate a harder, more masculine look. On the whole, he thought he succeeded quite well. 

“Spit it out, Aomine.” He put as much steel into his voice as he could.

Tilting his head, Aomine looked at him, eyes scanning him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, lingering on Kise’s lips. When Aomine licked his lips, Kise mimicked the move, before blushing and turning away. Damn! It was the same, wasn’t it? Where Aomine went, Kise followed. Still… the response was only physical, right? 

In a way it was a relief. He could work with this! Physical wasn’t love. Physical was just _lust_. He could handle that. If this evening spun out of control (and did he want it to? Did he really want to have all of Aomine’s attention? Feel him touch him and feel him and fill him? God, Kise was so weak). 

Lust. It was just lust. Kise’d had plenty of lust-affairs before, most of which came to nothing. Aomine may be pretty, but Kise was a model – beautiful people surrounded him day and night. Aomine, despite his perfection, could be easily replaced. 

“I know I hurt you, Ryouta, but you really weren’t ready for me when we finished school.”

Huh? Without his permission, Kise’s feet moved backwards. No way in hell was he ever discussing anything to do with high school and that botched confession ever again. 

“I’m not discussing school, Aominecchi. That’s off the table.”

Suddenly he was in Kise’s space, and Kise was backed up against the kitchen bar. And once again Kise was caged in with Aomine’s body. What the hell was this?

“Pretty sure you said I decided what we talked about.” Aomine’s lips were at his ear, the words dark and chocolatey. Kise shivered, then gasped as Aomine grasped Kise’s earring between his teeth and pulled. 

“So, we’re going to talk about how I’ve wanted you forever but you weren’t ready for me then.”

“Lies.” Kise’s voice was a flat denial. 

“No lie. You’ve always been beautiful, Ryouta. And you’ve always been mine. I just had to give you some time to grow up. I’m a strong man, with strong desires. None of that has changed. I would have broken teenage you. And that’s not what I want to do, Ryouta. Not unless I can put you back together again.”

“Aomine… stop…” Kise pushed weakly at Aomine’s chest. He was biting and nipping Kise’s ear, along his jaw, and it sent a quiver through his body. “Stop!”

This time Kise did manage to push him away. Well, kind of. He was still trapped by Aomine’s body, but he had him at arm’s length now, one hand pushed against his chest, the other on his own, as he fought for breath like a dramatic heroine. What the fuck was his life?

“I didn’t come here for this,” he said as sternly as he could. “I grew up, I moved on, and I forgot all about it, and you need to too. If you have nothing else to say, I’ll go and we can forget tonight ever happened.”

“Why would I forget the best thing that ever happened to me? I know it was hard, Princess-“

“What the fuck, Aomine!”

“-being apart for so long. But I kept tabs on you. I checked. And while I’m not happy with all your decisions, I understand. But I’m back and ready to take what belongs to me.”

His navy blue eyes almost glowed, and it would take a better liar than Kise to say they weren’t captivated. But it didn’t make sense. None of it made sense. Taking a deep breath, Kise tried to square his thoughts. 

“Aomine, I’m flattered – truly! - that you find me attractive. I won’t lie and say you aren’t a beautiful man, because I know you have eyes. But… we haven’t spoken in years. There is no ‘us’. There never was, so-“

“So, you weren’t so in love with me you could barely stand to look away?”

Jesus. Really? 

“I was young and an idiot,” Kise responded defiantly. “You were, and still are, captivating and amazing on the basketball court. Of course I watched! None of our past history means I’ll deny that. And… And yes, I _did_ used to have a crush on you. _Used too_ ,” Kise emphasized. “A stupid school boy crush. But we’ve both grown up now. We’re both adults, men, and we can move past that.”

When Aomine just kept staring at him, Kise tossed his head, letting his hair flip and returned the stare with cool, uninterested eyes. “Times have changed, Aomine. I’ve changed. I imagine even you’ve changed.”

Aomine’s eyes flared, and he actually nodded. “Oh, I’ve changed, Princess. I’ve changed. Before I wanted to take you and own you and make sure that you never looked at anyone else. Now I also want to make sure that the whole world knows exactly who you belong too. Do you know what I want to do with you?”

Choosing not to answer that, Kise looked away, only to gasp, when Aomine’s hot, wet mouth found his nipple. He sucked and nibbled through Kise’s shirt until it was pebbled, and rubbed against the wet material. 

“I… what?”

Instead of answering, Aomine subject Kise’s other nipple to the same treatment until it just as peaked and tender, his shirt feeling rough against his tender flesh. Only after eyeing his work with satisfaction, did Aomine answer.

“I always wanted you, Ryouta. And I wanted you to look at me and only me. I still want that. I want to push you down and fuck you until you can’t think of anything else. Tie you to my bed and use you over and over until the only thing you can remember is my cock in your ass, my fingers on your hips, my mouth over yours. Damn, Ryouta, when were at school, every time you walked past, with that sexy little wriggle of yours, I wanted to pull you over my knee and spank you, til you learnt that that ass was only for me. I still want to do that. I still want to spank you until you’re crying then fuck you, reminding you with my every touch, my every word, that every single part of you belongs to me – your pleasure, your pain. Mine. All of it.”

Aomine’s words were dark and seductive. Kise felt his belly clench with arousal, his cock jerk against Amomine’s. Chuckling, Aomine pressed forward and ground against him.

“It doesn’t matter what you want, because you exist to please me. That’s all I want, Ryouta, all I ever wanted. All of you. And you were much too young for that. Even now,” Aomine’s hand drifted from his waist, to cup his face. Tipping it back, he looked into Kise’s golden eyes, filled a heady combination of lust, fear, and love. “Even now I’m not sure if you’re ready to be owned and consumed by me, but I could tell you were going to wander again. I let you go the first time, Ryouta, and that’s not happening again. Tonight, I’m going to show you that you are mine.”

~o~ 

In Kise’s head, he was cool, calm and collected. He smiled his model smile, held up an unshaking hand, and called for a time out, before sashaying the hell out there. 

In reality, he was still pushed up against the bar, Aomine now cradled between his thighs, one of his arms wrapped around Kise’s waist, pulling him close, the other tangled in his hair, pulling his head giving Aomine access to everything he wanted. 

Everything he wanted. 

Fuck. It was overwhelming. It was too much! If Aomine had felt even a tiny amount of this back in high school then yeah he’d done the right thing. Not totally the right thing, a little voice reminded him. He didn’t have to humiliate him, cut him off coldly, tell him he wasn’t enough, that he didn’t need to hear what Kise had to say, before he walked off. 

The thought was like a cup of cold water to the face. Stiffening, Kise managed to get his hands between them and he _pushed_. Amomine grunted, and he didn’t really back off – in fact he pressed his cock against Kise’s harder, and his fingers bit in to his hip, but at least he stopped biting and sucking at Kise’s throat. 

“We have to, no, _you_ have to stop.” Kise was proud of the way his voice hardly wobbled. “ _You_ rejected me, Aomine. That was you, and that was your choice. I told you, I’ve changed. This, you, aren’t what I want anymore.” Of course it was a lie. Oh god it was a lie! But Kise had gotten very good at lying, and he managed to hold eye contact. 

Aomine raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t step back. Kise needed him to back off. 

“Would you back off? I’m telling you I don’t want you! And,” shit. Shit. Shit. Was he really going to lie like this? Aomine was a possessive bastard, but he respected possessions. Not that Kise was a possession but… right. No time to think about that. Lie and get the hell out of there. “And look, I didn’t want to mention anything, but I’m actually seeing someone. I was on my way back home to… to them when I ran into you. So, while I am highly flattered that you remember me after all these years, that ship has flown-“ ship has flown? What the fuck? Just keep going, just keep going, “and I’ll need to be off.”

To Kise’s surprise and relief, Aomine stepped back. Kise wasn’t trusting it though: Aomine had a smirk on his face, and Kise recognized that expression. It was the one where he still felt like he had the upper hand. But he didn’t, of course he didn’t. Straightening up his clothes, Kise caught sight of himself in the mirror and almost cried. He looked like he’d been fucked hard and put away wet – his lips were swollen, his eyes were big and blown, his nipples were pushing against the wet spots on his shirt and everywhere he could see had kiss marks all over. 

Whatever. He only had to get home. Internally girding his loins, he turned back to Aomine. 

“So, it was, uh, interesting catching up, but I’d best be on my way. Hope you win the championships,” and on that rather uncool exit line, Kise headed for the door. When his hand was on the doorknob, he heard Aomine behind him. 

“Seijuurou? It’s Daiki. Yes, I’ve just heard a rumour that Kise is dating someone. Would you be so kind as to let me know who it is?” There was a pause, and Aomine’s tone when he responded was smooth and dark and sent a shiver through Kise’s body. “No one? Are you sure? No one… no one since high school? Isn’t that interesting? Hmmmm? Oh, oh no, _Ryouta_ just told me-“

Spinning around, Kise pinned Aomine with a glare. “Akashicchi doesn’t know everything. Sometimes private lives are private.”

Aomine just smiled a predators smile at him. “Yes, yes, Ryouta is here. We were just discussing school, and how very _kind_ I’ve been to let him have his freedom. Oh? You want to speak with him I’ll just-“

Kise shook his head very firmly. He was not speaking to Akashi. Hell, he’d had enough of Aomine, and turning back to the door he tried the handle only to find the door was stuck. What the hell? Not that he had time to reflect on much, since Aomine was back at his back and pressing him against the door, grinding his cock against the curve of Kise’s ass. Kise flinched when something was pressed against his ear, but stilled at Akashi’s voice. 

“Are you questioning my absolute knowledge, Ryouta?”

“Akashicchi! Long time no see! Or no hear, I guess. How are you? I heard you stayed in Japan.”

Kise could hear the smile in Akashi’s voice. “Yes, still in Japan, Ryouta, although you know that nowhere is far enough for you to hide.”

Okay fair, but threatening. Still, Kise rallied. “I wasn’t hiding! You can’t be a model as popular as me and _hide_ , Akashicchi, so I’m not sure what you’re implying-“

“It’s time to come home, Ryouta.”

“I… what?”

“Daiki will be returning to Japan at the end of the basketball season. He’s returning for good, and you will be returning with him.”

Jaw dropping, Kise couldn’t believe his ears. “Excuse me? I’m not sure what you’re thinking, Akashicchi, but neither you nor Aomine have any say over what I do and-“

“Do you not think so? It’s true, you are amusing, and I would be willing to let your fumble for a while longer, but Daiki has had enough, which means your time has run out. You’re coming home.”

“I am not! You’re not my boss, Aominecchi isn’t my boss, and I didn’t think I drank that much tonight, but maybe the drinks were spiked because this conversation is both stupid and over!” Without thinking, Kise got his hand free and reaching towards the phone hit _end call_. 

And then realised he hung up on Akashi Seijuurou. 

“Fuck. Oh fuck. You know, Aominecchi, even if you were right – which you aren’t – I am never going back to Japan again, so you can kiss your little fantasy life goodbye and – what the fuck? Why are you laughing?”

“Damn, Ryouta. Still a brat, I see.”

“Brat? Me? I… fuck. I need to go.” Wriggling out from under Aomine, Kise ignored the man, who was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. 

“My impending death isn’t funny, Aominecchi. Now, please open the door so I can go home.”

Finally straightening up, Aomine turned so his back rested against the door. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirked at Kise. God Kise hated that smirk. (Hated and was turned on by – a terrible combination, he lamented). 

“I don’t think you were listening. You are home. Home is with me. You’re mine. I can see I left you alone for too long if you’ve forgotten that, but not to worry, Princess, it won’t happen again.”

Clenching his fists by his side, Kise didn’t know what to do. “This isn’t funny! We haven’t spoken in five years, Aomine. _Five years_. I… we aren’t… we don’t _know_ each other anymore! I will admit… I will admit that I might have acted a little dramatically when I left Japan, after _you rejected me_ , but Aomine, things change! People change! We have changed! I… don’t know how to say this so you understand!”

Pushing himself away from the door, Aomine stalked towards Kise. And he backed away – Aomine felt, dark and dangerous, and Kise knew it wouldn’t take too much for him to fall right back where he’d been before – blinded by Aomine. 

“We have changed, Ryouta. You’re now strong enough to take all the love I have to give. And I’m ready to receive all of yours.”

“Love? What? No! It’s not! I don’t love-“

Kise’s knees hit a couch and he tumbled back. Before he could find his feet, Aomine was on him.

~o~

 **Tokyo Interlude: Akashi has Good Boys**  
Akashi stared at the phone. Not much shocked him these days. And not much got him angry. He was rich and powerful in his professional life, and in his private life was kept sane and balanced by his two precious boys. Precious, obedient and polite boys. Unlike Kise, the disrespectful brat who after avoiding him for close to five years _hung up on him_. 

Kagami, who had silently entered the room, saw the rage on Akashi’s face and just as silently backed out. Then went racing through the house to find Kuroko. He was a red faced, panting mess when he finally caught up with Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m not sure, but Sei looked really, really pissed.”

Eyebrows raised in polite inquiry, Kuroko didn’t waste any time heading to Akashi’s office. Kagami was a few steps behind, but he lingered at the door whereas Kuroko walked straight in and fell to his knees beside Akashi. Gentle fingers immediately started stroking through Kuroko’s hair, and after taking a deep breath, Akashi looked up. Seeing Kagami hovering at the door, he beckoned. 

“Come, Taiga. I need both my _good_ boys right now.”

 _Good boys_? he mouthed at Kuroko when he passed him, but still obediently found his knees on Akashi’s other side. They sat there in pleasant silence, until Akashi decided to tell them what is going on. 

“Daiki will be returning to Japan following the NBA championship.”

Across Akashi’s knees, Kuroko and Kagami made eye contact.

“Surely that’s a good thing? You’ve been wanting Aomine-kun to come home for a while.”

Nodding, Akashi continued his gentle movements. “Indeed. Daiki has also decided to collect Ryouta.”

That still sounded like a good thing. All the Generation of Miracles was aware that Kise had drifted off and done his own thing. Successfully, kind of. Successful as a model but not much else. He had a string of high profile love affairs that were air than substance. And not that Akashi admitted anything, but he had worked behind the scenes to scare off any serious lovers. It never took that much scaring. They had never been worthy of Kise. 

“That’s a good thing too, right, Seijuurou?” Kuroko’s voice was quiet, but calming. 

“Of course it’s a good thing. Ryouta has been alone for far too long.” Akashi’s fingers tightened in their hair. Taking a deep breath, he let his fingers relax and continued petting his boys. “I never agreed with how Daiki managed that situation, but unfortunately, even I can’t control everything. Kise ran almost immediately, and then Daiki chose to let Kise continue galivanting around the globe. That is well and truly on him. Ryouta will be prickly and difficult and disobedient, and I’m sure that Daiki will have fun bringing him to heel. However, he’d do well to tame his brat before _I_ see him, as I will be talking to Ryouta about how he will never again hang up on me when he ret-“

“Kise hung up on you?” Lifting his head, Kagami was gobsmacked – eyes wide and mouth forming and impressed ‘o’ before he winced as Akashi gripped his hair and pulled. 

“Interrupting me, hmmmm. I see Ryouta’s bad influence has already started.”

Although Kuroko wanted to laugh, he instead laid his head against Akashi’s lap. Let Kagami bear the brunt of Akashi’s irritation. Not that Akashi was wrong… Kise had always been a bright flame. People wanted to be with him, be near him. He had a way of drawing people in, of bringing lightness and happiness and chaos, and yes, if you were a control freak like Akashi or Aomine, it spelt trouble. Kuroko though, despite being the very best behaved of boys, was looking forward to it. 

~o~

**Act 2: In the right place**

Unfortunately for Kise, this was like something out of his deepest, darkest, most pushed away fantasies. Aomine’s body was heavy on his, trapping him in place. Not content with that, he’d pushed both of Kise’s hands up, and had both wrists trapped in one strong hand. While Kise wasted time pushing against them (he was incredibly pissed off to discover that Aomine had more strength in his one hand than Kise apparently had in both of his!) he’d also managed to get Kise’s shirt unbuttoned, and was tweaking at his nipples even as he plundered Kise’s mouth. 

Kise felt overwhelmed and overtaken in the best possible way. 

“Wait – Aominecchi, please, I still don’t understand!”

“What’s to understand, Ryouta. We’re back together-“

“We were never together!”

“And after the season ends we’ll go back to Japan-“

“What? No! I _left_ Japan, and now I can’t ever go back because even if I wanted to Akashicchi will kill me! If you love me, you’ll-“

“I’ll keep you beside me safe from Sei’s temper.” Although all Aomine wanted to do was ravage the blonde spitfire beneath him, he couldn’t help but drop a gentle kiss to his temple. “He’s gonna be furious over that, Ryou. I really don’t understand how you manage to cause trouble without even trying, but you’ll have a lot less opportunity from now on.”

God. Aomine’s words were a hot fantasy but-

“Aomine. You have to listen to me. I have a life here! A career! A-“

“Boyfriend?” Aomine casually asked. The flush that coloured Kise’s face was adorable. “I don’t like lies, Ryou. I really don’t like them. In fact, this seems like a good place to start.”

“Huh? Start wh _at the hell are you doing Aominecchi_?”

From being flat on his back, pressed against the couch, Kise found his head spinning as Aomine sat up and promptly flipped him over his lap. 

“Hmmm. I think we’ll lose these,” Aomine informed him before pushing him to his feet and unbuckling his trousers. 

Dizzy from the quick changes in altitude, Kise is still blessed with his lightning fast reflexes and grabs his pants, attempting to hold them up. 

“Aomine, stop!” he screeched, but it did no good. Using some sort of black magic, Aomine had him stripped of everything bar his earring. Trembling with a rich combination of fear, arousal and embarrassment, Kise couldn’t believe he’d been so easily laid bare. 

“I work out!” he complained at Aomine. “I work out a lot! You shouldn’t be able to just do this!”

Laughing Aomine has always been beautiful, and he still was. His teeth gleam against his dark skin, and he sounded so warm and mellow. It reminds Kise of their youth, but it’s also so very now: this is a very grown up Aomine Daike in front of him, grown into a depth and richness Kise never imagined.

So Aomine laughs and tells him he’ll always be stronger. 

Kise disagrees, but can’t help teasing him. “What’s that Aominecchi? The only one who can beat me is me.” 

Aomine laughs. “Cute, Ryou. But don’t worry. I’ll curb you of that cheekiness.”

There’s a heat to voice, to his gaze, and Kise remembers he’s naked and goes to pull away, but Aomine wraps one big hand around his cock. Freezing, Kise reaches down and grabs Aomine’s wrists. Not that he pays attention, as he’s now staring at Kise’s pink and hard cock. It looks so delicate in Aomine’s big hand. 

“Cute,” Aomine informs him, and honestly, Kise feels almost incandescent with rage. “A cute, small cock.”

“Cute? Small? You say that like I haven’t seen a thousand dicks,” Kise spits, ignoring the clouds gathering on Aomine’s brow. “I am respectably average, and more than okay with that and- whaaaa!”

Aomine tugs at his dick, and of course Kise follows! That’s his dick!

“You’re talking too much,” Aomine informs him. “I believe I promised you I was going to spank your ass until it was cherry red and burning, then I’m going to bend you over the arm of this couch and fuck you until I come.”

“You said no such thing!” Kise spat back.

Aomine smiled. “Well I have now, and it’s a promise. And I always keep my promises.”

He should have pulled away, he meant to pull away. But something about the words resonates inside his head, reminding of promises past, and he was slow to react. Before he realised it, he was back over Aomine’s lab, his dick wedged between those strong, muscular thighs, and his ass now resting under Aomine’s hand. 

It was hard and calloused, from all the basketball training, a mighty weight for all it was barely touching.

“Aominechhi?” Did his voice wobble? Of course fucking it did! Despite all of his complaining and all of his efforts to get out, here he was. With Aomine. _Aomine_. And not only was he here with his first love, he was lying here spread out over Aomine’s lap, the likelihood of him getting fucked was incredibly high. And if that happened, he knew that would be it. Despite his protestations, Aomine had always been the one for him, and he’d only been able to go because Aomine let him go. It still didn’t mean he couldn’t ask.

“Yes, Ryouta?”

“Can’t… can’t we just be friends? Even sex friends!” Even as he said it, Kise knew it wouldn’t work. There was never going to be any ‘just’ sex friends with Aomine. Kise still felt too hard, and Aomine… even if he wasn’t an all or nothing kind of guy. “We live our lives, meet up occasionally and have passionate sex, then part ways. I’d be happy with that. Honestly.” 

Ugh. Lies. He was such a liar. He never wanted to be just be friends with Aomine. He’d always though he’d take that if he could, the crumbs better than nothing, friendship better than nothing. But he knew better now. That and it was _Aomine_ who wouldn’t stand for such a thing. 

Even though he’d gone about it the wrong way, Kise sort of understood why he’d been rejected all those years ago. Aomine now was intense and forceful and Kise could barely stand under the power of that stare. Eighteen-year old Ryouta would not have known what to do. Kise had only ever thought about himself and what wanted Aomine meant, never realising what it meant when Aomine wanted him. To be honest, a little part of him was relieved that Aomine had let him go all those years ago.

“Sorry, Princess. I’m an all-or-nothing kind of guy. I think you know that,” he added thoughtfully. “And it’s always been you. Even back then, it was you. I know you took it hard-“

“You were a rude, arrogant jerk who broke my fucking heart!”

“-but like I told you all those years ago, I’ll come back to get you. I promised. And I always keep my promises, Ryouta.”

The little half-memory that slowed him down before suddenly sprung free. Kise could remember, Aomine standing and pinning him with that dark stare. And he’d said that. He’d actually said that! Even as he was rejecting Kise, he’d be back, he promised to come and get him. It hadn’t made sense at the time – and really, it still didn’t, nothing about this damn night made sense – but to a newly rejected Kise it meant nothing. Less than nothing. He really hadn’t cared about whatever crap Aomine was spouting, he just wanted to go as far away as he could, as quickly as he could. 

“You remember now, huh? I said I’d come back for you. I just didn’t expect you to take this long to be ready.”

Well he could wait longer, because Kise still wasn’t ready! “Please, Aominecchi! This is too much! I… I need time to think about it, and-“

“Thinking time’s over, Ryouta. Time to feel.”

~o~

When Aomine imagined the first time he had Kise over his lap – and he had imagined it a lot – he’s assumed he would feel nervous. After all, this was _Kise_. Kise who had been his since they were kids and hadn’t ever realised it. Kise who fell in love, but didn’t know what it meant. How he’d managed to let Kise go, Aomine would never understand. Because now that he had the squirming brat over his lap – exactly where he was meant to be - something in Aomine relaxed. Having Kise here felt right. 

It wasn’t that he thought it would be easy. Despite the fact that Kise was _his_ , he’d been left to his own devices for far too long, and was going to be angry, and difficult, and disobedient. Yes, Akashi had told him to collect Kise much sooner, but it wasn’t the right time. Aomine knew himself. Knew the depths of his possessiveness, the way he would need to claim and own Kise. And Kise hadn’t been ready. He possibly wasn’t now, but his time had run out. 

He’d been hearing stories that Kise was starting to lose his untouchable status, that Akashi’s word was no longer powerful enough, and he needed to make his move. Akashi had set up the party. It was a real networking opportunity, a real business investment for smaller companies operating under the influence of Akashi Enterprises. 

But the real aim had been to get Kise back into Aomine’s hands. And it worked. For here, right under his palm was Kise Ryouta. Daiki’s Ryouta.

“Today I’m going to spank you because you’re mine.”

“What? Aominecchi, no _ahhh_!”

Laying down three crisp swats to Kise’s creamy bottom, Aomine waited for Kise to stop cursing, and for that white skin to bloom pink. 

“Oh, Ryouta. You look so beautiful with a little colour. I’ll be sure to keep this sweet little bottom nice and pink from now on. Which reminds me – Daiki. You call me Daiki, or sir. I’ll accept either for now.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, no. I won’t. Aominecchi is Aominecchi and _noooooooo! Aominecchi!_ ”

Aomine lay down smack after smack after smack. Kise’s ass jerked and jiggled, to a soundtrack of gasps and moans and sobbed. _Fuck_. Everything about this felt as good as he imagined. God he couldn’t wait to grasp those rosy globes and-

“If I ask you to do something, Princess, I expect you do it. Now, I’m not unreasonable. I know sometimes ‘Aominecchi’ might be appropriate. But if I was you, I’d start thinking really hard about when and where to use it, and about how much you like being spanked, because I won’t let this one pass. So, what do you say, Ryouta?”

Kise, who was sniffling into the couch cushion looked up. 

“Then you can’t call me Princess.”

Damn it made Aomine’s heart swell. “But you are,” he cooed at his red eyed, red assed princess. “You are my pretty princess. The love of my life, th _ow_!”

Kise jerked at that, hard enough, unexpected enough, to break Aomine’s grip. Not that he got anywhere – now that he had Kise, he was not letting him go, but it was a good reminder that Kise was also stronger now. 

“Don’t tell lies!” Kise was fuming. “Love? _Love_? If it was love you’d give me time to think about it. And you know what this is? At best, it’s an infatuation that I really don’t understand since _you_ rejected me. As for me?” Kise pointed an aggressive thumb at his own chest. “I moved on, _Aomine_. I had to. I’m not going to deny there might possibly be some residual feelings, maybe one, and it’s lust… it’s… it’s nostalgia, a what if, it’s certainly no _mmmpphh_.”

Hauling him upright, Aomine shut Kise up with his mouth. While he was panting into his mouth, Aomine arranged Kise so his legs were now wrapped around Aomine’s waist, Aomine’s arm around Kise’s. Of course he wriggled a little, as his sensitive behind scraped against the cushions, and when he opened his pretty mouth to complain, Aomine shut him up again, tongue forcing entrance as he held Kise in place. Soon enough Kise was done fighting and instead melted into the kiss, soft and submissive. A softer man would have pulled back. A kinder man would have given Kise space. Aomine took more, took everything Kise offered and everything he didn’t know he offered, until Kise was a boneless mass on his lap. 

“Of course I love you, Ryouta. You weren’t listening when I told you I let you walk away for _your_ sake? I understand your uncertainty, but don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll never let you walk away again.”

Not that Kise as listening now. Instead his hands were smoothing down Aomine’s chest, fingers catching on the thrust of his nipples. Aomine was looking forward to letting Kise worship him, but that was for later. For much later. Dropping his head so his chin rested on Kise’s shoulder, Aomine nuzzled at Kise’s ear again – he liked biting that earring far too much – and whispered, “But I promised my pretty princess a spanking, didn’t I? And I told you, Princess, I always keep my promises.”

~o~

Which is how Kise found himself back over Aomine’s lap. 

“You already spanked me,” he complained. “You kept your promise and my ass hurts so we’re - _ow!_ don’t do that Aomin- _Daiki_.”

Aomine couldn’t but laugh. 

“I’m looking forward to when you stop saying my name with such venom,” he teased. “But sweetheart, that wasn’t a spanking. By the time I finish with you, your bottom is going to be so red and hot and sore. Do you remember what else I promised?” Aomine’s voice dropped to a growl. “I’m going to bend you over the couch and fuck you ‘til you can’t think of anything other than my cock in your ass.”

Which was obviously what Aomine was thinking about. His cock was hard, the bulge pressing against Kise’s belly. Not that Kise could hide his own arousal. After Aomine had finished kissing him, he’d stood Kise up again, Kise’s hard length swaying in front of him. To his _supreme_ annoyance, Aomine had ignored his cock, instead pulling him back over his knee. Where he really didn’t want to be. That small taste he’d had of Aomine’s hand hadn’t felt nice. What he would prefer was Aomine pushing him down and-

With a jolt, Kise realised he was fantasizing about sex with Aomine. When had that become a certain thing? He’d been pulling away all evening and suddenly a couple of kisses and he was ready shove his ass in Aomine’s face? Damn he had it bad. 

It might not be a bad thing though. If he could just get Aomine out of his system and-

“Hey! Ow!”

“I can tell when you’re not thinking about me, Ryouta. But don’t worry, Princess, I’m here to help.”

On that note, Aomine started spanking him properly. 

~o~

**Act 3 Understanding ~~Aomine~~ Daiki, Claiming ~~Kise~~ Ryouta**

Whatever Kise had thought a spanking was, was wrong. Very, very _wrong_. The previous smacks felt like gentle love taps compared to the endless rain of stinging swats that were covering his ass and thighs. The sound of flesh hitting heated flesh was painful and embarrassing. 

That was a good description for the whole experience actually – Kise, naked and ass up over the lap of his fully dressed, hand wielding… what? What exactly was Aomine? 

For years Kise had done his best to forget his first love. He’d been completely and utterly rejected, in such a way that they couldn’t even stay friends! Who wanted to hang on to feelings associated with that? Kise apparently. Kise the masochist. So even though he knew he should let go, Kise had avidly read any magazine article that featured the talented new star, Aomine Daiki. (He’d even sneered at the thinly veiled contempt from the sporting world, with their _even though he’s Japanese we’ve heard he’s of a US standard_ only to cheer when Aomine showed them all what for). 

But not once had he ever dreamed of actually seeing Aomine again. And now that he was here, he still didn’t know what to think! Aomine was so much darker and more controlling than he was at eighteen. Current Daiki felt… safe. Solid. But also fucking firm!

“Daiki! Please! Please!” What the fuck was he even saying? Please what? Please fucking what? 

“You’re doing so well, Princess.” 

He said the words so sweetly, lovingly, but he didn’t stop. Kise didn’t know how long it went on for. All he knows is his ass his red, probably blistered and bruised, he can’t catch his breath, and he’s been sobbing so hard his face is covered in tears and snot. And he _can’t get away_. Aomine’s hand is relentless and the longer it goes on the more it _hurts_. There’s no fucking pattern. He can’t breath into it as his hand hits one ass cheek, then the other, and then stays! And just when he get’s used to that pain, he starts in on his thighs, or across his whole behind. 

But all he can think about it Aomine – the way Aomine had him firmly in gripped against his body, the way when Kise kicked his legs and almost escaped, he just maneuvered them under a leg and held them there. And his hand – oh god his hand! It’s big and it’s hard and it just won’t stop! 

It goes on and on and on and on until Kise finally realizes it’s not. Aomine stopped spanking, his hand is resting on his lower back, rubbing soft circles, and he’s crooning sweet words, telling Kise how good he is, how lovely he is, how perfect he is. And there’s probably something wrong with him, because Aomine’s words make him feel _good_.

“Ao-Daike?”

“Ah there you are, my perfect, perfect princess. But Ryouta. Your ass. _Your ass, Ryouta_ ,” his voice drops into a growl. “It’s so red. _Fuck_ , I did that. Those are my marks, made by my hands. I’ll never let it get pale again I swear.”

Aomine’s was giving him mental whiplash. “What? Daiki, no, no, I-“

His refusal was interrupted as Aomine gently tips Kise of his knee. Luckily Aomine kept a solid grip on him - Kise’s legs are like jelly, his ass is so sore, and his eyes are still teary and swollen, but Aomine’s looking at him like he’s something precious. Standing them up, he licks along the tear tracks marking his cheeks before gently kissing Kise’s tear blown eyes. His mouth is gentle, soothing, but his hands are firm, groping his ass, pressing his fingers in to Kise’s sore and heated flesh. 

“Don’t, Aominecchi, hurts,” Kise whined. 

Aomine’s fingers tightened and Kise gasped in pain. “What did I tell you to call me?”

“Daiki! Daiki! Please stop! It hurts, Daiki!”

“Mmmmmmm,” Aomine drank in Kise’s cries, appreciating the pretty sounds. “Such a pretty red ass. Well, time to do what I promised. Let’s just get you bent over here, sweetheart.”

Kise froze. Aomine was going to fuck him now? _Now_? Kise had gone soft during the spanking and really wasn’t into it. “But you didn’t mean it, right?”

Chuckling in against his jaw, Aomine bit lightly. “I’ve meant every single word I’ve said tonight, Ryouta. Every. Single. Word.”

Which was how Kise found himself ass up over the arm of the couch, Aomine’s hands digging into the sensitive flesh of his ass. 

~o~

Aomine wasn’t a praying man, but he was thanking the Gods that he now had Kise Ryouta, his perfect, pretty princess, with his perfect, red ass in front of him.

“Red’s such a good colour on you, Ryouta,” he murmured as he grasps Kise’s cheeks, pulling them apart. Ignoring the softly pained cry, Aomine eyed that little hole. His thumbs dropped down, pressing – not in, not yet, just a strong, presence that Kise couldn’t miss. 

“You’re so small here. You’re going to have to stretch so much to fit me in. But don’t worry, Princess, you were made for me.”

“D-Daiki!” 

“Shhhhh. Shhhhhh, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” 

In this case, taking care, meant leaving a gentle kiss on that red cheek before biting, hard. Kise squeaked and trying to pull away, but Aomine didn’t let go with either his hands or his teeth, hanging on tightly until Kise went completely still in his grasp. 

“Such a good boy,” he cooed, licking at the new mark on Kise’s skin. It would bruise up delightfully. “I’m going to make it easy for you this time. I’ll take care of you. I’ll lick you open, and stretch you out before I fuck you nice and hard. And all you have to do is hold on and take what I give you. Can you do that, Ryouta? Can you be good for me?”

Part of Kise wanted to agree – he totally wanted to be Aomine’s good boy – but the other part… what Aomine was asking was too much! Already he was floating on the edge of god knows what, and Aomine wanted to do more? 

“Daiki, I… it’s too much!”

“Shhhh,” he soothed again. “I know you can take this. And you’re going to, Princess. You’re going to stay there and take all of me.”

With a firm swat to his already sore behind, Aomine ignored Kise’s pained cries as he grasped his ass cheeks again and spread them wide. Clenching, Kise hid his face in his arms. Once again Aomine’s dry thumbs pressed at his hole, but this time he followed it up with a long swipe of his tongue, from the top of Kise’s balls and right along his crack. Of course, Kise jerked in his hold, but he just increased the pressure until he settled down. He was looking forward to helping Kise learn how to behave. 

He waved off these future fantasies though – he didn’t need them, not with Kise’s juicy ass in front of him. Without further ado, he kept his promise, licking across Kise’s tight hole, lathing it with his tongue until he felt the muscles soften, at which point he moved back, and watched as he pushed his thumb against Kise’s now welcoming hole. 

“Look at this, my love. Finally inside you.”

The sound Kise made was probably embarrassment. Aomine was looking forward to making his pretty princess cry. For now though, he has to prep him properly. Aomine may like it when Kise cries, but he doesn’t want to _harm_ him. With this in mind, Aomine took his time, slowly stretching out Kise’s hole until he had three fingers buried inside him. 

“You look so good, Ryouta,” Aomine told him huskily. “Damn, your ass practically sucks my fingers in. I won’t always give you this many,” he remarks casually. “but since it’s our first time-“

“I’ve had sex before,” Kise snapped at him, probably wanting a reaction.

He didn’t get one though. Aomine just shrugged. He couldn’t get mad at the things Kise had done. They weren’t together then. Now that they were Kise’s playboy days were over. Plus, Kise would never be satisfied with anyone else ever again. 

“It’s your first time taking me though. But I hear you, Princess, you don’t need me to be gentle.”

“Wait! That’s not what I-“

Grinning behind him, Aomine pulled his fingers from Kise’s ass, admiring the way his hole stayed open for a little. One hand on Kise’s hip, he pulled his cheek roughly aside, and with the other he steadied his cock, holding it up to Kise’s hole.  
Now that he was really here, he could barely believe it. After years of patiently waiting for Kise to be ready, he was actually here, head down ass up, ready to be fucked. Biting his lip, he rubbed his cock head across Kise’s hot hole, before pressing in in a series of short, jerky thrusts, until Kise opened up around him, and his cock slid in. Once the head was in, he slammed in deep and hard, pushing forward until his balls were flush with the heated curve of Kise’s ass. Kise’s choked off gasp was beautiful. 

Breathing deeply, Aomine closed his eyes and just felt how hot and tight Kise was around him. Fuck. He didn’t want to rush this but…

“You feel so good, Princess, so perfect. Just gonna… just gonna stay here a few moments…” 

Aomine layered condescension into his voice, letting Kise feel that it was for him, so he could used to his size. In actuality it was so Aomine didn’t come immediately. His princess deserved more than that. Biting his lip he brought his hands back to Kise’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart. He couldn’t help jerking forward.

“Fuck, Ryouta,” he growled. “Look at you, stretched out around me. Don’t think I ever want to leave.”

Massaging the globes of Kise’s ass, he pulled them this way and that, appreciating the view until he calmed. A fucking dream, that’s what this was. Well, a dream turned reality. “Gonna fuck you properly now, Ryouta. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you can still feel me tomorrow.”

Which was all the warning he gave before he pulled out, only to slam back in. One hand moved to the back of Kise’s neck, pressing his head down, forcing his hips that little bit higher, and it felt so damn good. Kise’s ass seemed reluctant to let him go, as he pulled out, yet was still so tight and welcoming as he thrust back in. 

“Your ass, Ryou, fuck – your ass!”

In the back of his head he could hear Kise’s cries and moans. As much as it hurt, as much as he made it hurt, his little princess was feeling good. 

“So perfect, Ryouta. So perfect. So hot, and tight, and so _good_!”

Kise clenched around him, and that was it. With a grunt Aomine came, the satisfaction in filling Kise with his come almost euphoric. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting against Kise’s hips again and again until with a deep moan he fell over Kise’s back, his weight pushing his lover flat. 

“I want to stay here forever,” Aomine murmured, lifting himself enough to get an arm under Kise’s waist. Groping Kise’s cock on the way past, he felt Kise’s sticky mess. 

“Oh, my good boy, coming on my cock like that.”

Aomine had more to say – wanted to say more! But he was getting uncomfortable, and soon his come would dry and he’d be stuck to Kise in a remarkably unsexy way. Pulling out, he took time to admire Kise’s fucked out hole, and the way his come dripped from Kise, coating the back of his balls and thighs. 

“So fucking gorgeous, Ryou.” 

He took a moment to softly kiss Kise’s hole, before heading to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. Kise collapsed face first on the couch, and mumbled incoherently. By the time he got back, Kise was fast asleep. With a soft smile, he cleaned Kise up, then carried him to the bed. 

Yes he had a lot to tell Kise: that he was perfect, that he loved him, that he was never letting him go. 

But that could wait until he’d fucked him awake in the morning. a

**Tokyo Interlude: The next step**

“We won.”

Smiling, Akashi leaned back in his chair. It had been a few weeks since he’d heard from Daiki. Of course he’d kept tabs on him and his troublesome partner, but even that was starting to settle down. 

And then the NBA championships. Of course they’d won. Aomine had something to prove, and after dominating the stage, he’d walked over to Kise, pulled him to his feet and kissed him in front of everyone. The fact that their star player was gay had then been overshadowed by his announcement that he was quitting. Given he’d only had that press conference and hour ago, the internet was still abuzz with the news. 

“And I see you had to finish your NBA career in the most dramatic way possible.”

He could practically hear the shrug. “I’m not the dramatic sort, but Ryou is. I wanted to do something big, something that showed I was totally committed. Plus, he’s been coming to games and too many people were making eyes at him,”

“They’re always going to do that,” Akashi pointed out. “Ryouta will always attract attention.”

“Well, as soon as I get him back I’m going to weld a collar onto him so no one will be under any misapprehension that he’s taken.”

Akashi was nodding. Maybe he could do the same thing for his boys. “He won’t like that.”

“He doesn’t get a choice.”

“And how’s that going for you, Daiki?”

There was a pause. Quite a long one. “We’re working on it. At least he doesn’t feel like this is some joke, now. He knows I’m serious, and I’m in it for the long haul. But – and I hate to admit this Sei, I really do – you were right. I should have retrieved him years ago.”

Of course Akashi was right. “At least you’ve always liked brats.”

“Ryouta,” Aomine immediately corrected. “I’ve always liked Ryouta, who just happens to be a brat. I’m glad we’re coming back, Sei. I’ve missed everyone.”

“And we’ve missed you.” Akashi’s voice was warm. Because it was true. They had all missed him. But there was no way Aomine would return without Kise, so they’d had to wait. Not that they would have wanted him too They’d all missed Kise. “Although perhaps not your brat,” Akashi shamelessly lied.

Aomine just laughed, ignoring the lie. “I’m tired. I’m looking forward to being home, Sei.”

“And I’m looking forward to welcoming you home. Both of you. I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first AoKise <3


End file.
